One in the Same
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: TNA one shot. Two friends in two seperate states each think they've found the one. But happiness is short lived when a phone call reveals all. Based on the song Same Girl.


Author's Note: I was inspired by the song and video "Same Girl" by Usher and R Kelly because it's just too funny. Anyway, this is of the top of my head. I wrote it purely for fun and the amusement of myself and Mentally Unstable.

* * *

New York City, NY

Four O'clock AM

Friday, June 18, 2007

"I had a really great time tonight." Autumn smiled up at the guy she had just met hours earlier. "When will I see you again?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close resting his head atop hers. "I have to fly to Orlando today but I should be back Sunday."

She pouted playfully and hugged him tightly. "Well, you have my number. Give me a call when you get back and we can grab dinner and a movie or something."

He kissed her softly on the lips and lingered for a moment. "Sounds great. You just don't forget me beautiful." He gave her a wink and walked away.

* * *

Autumn unlocked the door to her studio apartment and flipped on the light. Immediately she reached for the phone and dialed the number of her best friend. While she waited for Mel to answer, she opened the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice before sitting down at her desk. Mel picked up on the other end and Autumn didn't wait for the usual greeting before she practically screamed into the receiver. "Hey Mel, you won't believe what happened tonight! 

"What happened Autumn?" Mel yawned and rolled over in her bed.

"I met the most wonderful guy tonight. He is just so different from all the others." Autumn paused as Melony erupted into a fit of laughter on the other end. "I'm serious Mel. He's not like the guys I usually date."

Mel snorted. "Yeah, so what he's not a musician?"

"Actually no, he's not. He works for.. well, I know he's not a musician."

Mel knew Autumn's appetite for dating musicians since she was surrounded by them all day and night. Autumn called it one of the perks of being a band manager slash promoter. But Mel called it dating co workers and that was obviously not a good thing. But nevertheless Mel listened as she rattled on about this mystery man.

"He's tall, dark and handsome, of course. I met him at a concert that I was hosting tonight. It was a mix of all these underground bands and, well anyway I met him at the VIP lounge. I was just sitting there at my table talking to some of the band guys and he just walked up and introduced himself." She paused long enough to sigh as she recalled his big brown eyes and gorgeous smile. "He said he enjoyed the concert and wanted to meet the person responsible for putting together such a great show. So of course I invite him to sit down and the rest of the night we drank, talked and danced the night away. I know it all sounds so cliche."

"No, it's cute. And I'm really happy for you. So when are you going out again?"

"Tomorrow actually. I have a meeting tonight with a possible financial backer for my record label."

Mel yawned and turned her alarm off, there was no way she was getting up before noon now. "Well, that's great. You'll have to call me back and tell me how things go with Mr Wonderful. And good luck with the meeting I really hope it works out for you."

"Thanks Mel. I'll talk to you later."

"Later fornicator."

* * *

Miami, Florida 

Saturday, June 19, 2007

10:35 PM

Mel and a few of her friends stood in line outside a local nightclub and Mel was about to lose her patients. She normally didn't like to use her name to get into places but in this case she was about to make an exception. The weather was balmy and the clouds rolling in probably meant rain. She grabbed Tracey and Tai by the hand and walked directly to the front of the line much to the dismay of the rest of the people in line. Mel didn't even have to say a word as the bouncer recognized her immediately.

"Melony! Get your ass on in here. I can't believe you try to blend in with the rest of the crowd. What have I told you? Always come straight to me babe. Your table's waiting."

"Thanks Travis." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Once inside Tracey and Tai immediately hit the dance floor. While Mel made her way to the bar. Today had been an exceptionally busy day with filming a music video and doing a photo shoot for a magazine. Now it was time to let her hair down and have some fun. She glanced around the club at the usual suspects and decided to grab her drink and head to the back where her regular table was. But before she could get away some guy said it. "Hey sexy, can I buy you a drink?"

She rolled her eyes and dropped her head willing herself to stay calm. "Thanks Casanova but I already have a drink."

"I can see that. Is that the _only _drink you'll be having tonight?"

"Probably not. As a matter of fact I will probably have to have another before I get away from the bar." She checked his face for a reaction and found none. It was her thing to push the envelope to see what type of reaction she could get out of people, especially men. But something about this guy indicated that she may have met her match.

"Was it something I said?" The guy asked as he took a sip of his beer and moved closer to her.

"What it is with guys that think they can buy you a drink and then consume your time for the rest of the night, like you owe them something?"

He chuckled. "I'm not sure what type of men you've been dealing with but I assure you those were not my intentions. I just wanted to buy you a drink and hopefully have a meaningful conversation."

Mel watched as he walked away and felt a tiny pang of remorse. Maybe she was too harsh or maybe she made the right call. On the way to her table she considered finding him and apologizing but then again what did she care? She sat down and finished off her drink while answering text messages.

"Excuse me Mam. The gentleman over there sent this to you with his sincerest apologies." The waiter set up a champagne bucket and proceeded to pour a glass of the most expensive Chardonnay the club offered.

Mel pulled out money from her purse and tucked it in the waiters hand. "Please ask the gentleman to join me." She raised her glass at him as the waiter whispered in his ear. Then she smiled as he strode across the room and joined her at the table.

"Thank you for the champagne." She poured him a glass and passed it to him. "You have great taste. Maybe I was a bit hastey in pegging you as being like every other guy earlier. My apologies."

He saluted his glass to hers. "Here's to starting over."

She smiled and clanked her glass to his. "I'm Melony and you are?"

He reached over and took her hand. "I'm Joe and it's a pleasure to met you."

She grasped his hand in hers and smiled. "So Joe, I haven't seen you here before yet you are in the VIP section. So what is it that makes you a very important person?"

He sipped his champagne and leaned back against the leather booth. "I'm an entertainer."

She skeptically arched an eyebrow. While his face could easily convince anyone his body was massive indicated that he may be a football player or competitive eater. But not an entertainer. He threw his head back and laughed out loud as he noticed the way she was eyeing him. "Not that kind of entertainer. I work in sports entertainment, wrestling to be exact."

She blushed, slightly embarrassed by her ignorance. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I might have become a Chippendale's dancer but being Samoan I really couldn't fit into the speedo."

Mel laughed and raised her glass. "I'll drink to that."

For the rest of the night Mel devoted all her attention to Joe. He had such a wonderful sense of humor and didn't take himself too seriously, like the majority of the guys she met. And he was a great dancer. Mel found that out quicky when they spent most of the night on the dance floor, swaying to the beat of the music, totally lost in each other.

When the club finally closed Joe offered to drive her home but she declined and instead gave him her number and a quick kiss on the lips. Joe assured her that he would call and somehow she believed him.

* * *

Mel walked through the door of her condo and kicked off her shoes. She padded across the soft carpet and fell onto the couch giddy as hell. She picked up the phone and dialed Autumn. "I guess you're not the only one with luck in the dating department. I met this guy tonight and he's definite boyfriend potential." 

"That's great! I'm so happy for you."

Mel giggled and absently flipped through the tv channels. "Yeah, I can't believe it. He's just ...well, pretty amazing. But anyway, how did your meeting go? Did you get the money?"

Autumn paused for a moment letting the suspense build. "Yes! I am the proud owner of my own record label. Well as soon as I find a building and get all the paperwork signed."

"Congratulations! We definitely have to get together and celebrate."

"That would be great. But enough about me. Tell me about this potential boyfriend of yours."

Mel chewed her bottom lip nervously. Thinking about Joe gave her butterflies and she felt like a teenager again. "He's tall, sweet, and an amazing dancer."

"What does he do?"

"Ok, don't laugh... He's a wrestler."

Autumn laughed. "A wrestler? So he's all beefy and got those huge muscles?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "No Autumn. He's a pretty big guy but not all freaky like the ones you see on tv. He's Samoan so it kind of runs in his heritage."

"He's Samoan?"

"Yeah that's what I just said."

Autumn paused. "What does his hair look like?"

Mel thought for a moment trying to figure out the best way to describe Joe's hair. "It's more black than dark brownish unless the light hits it just right. Short in the back but longer on the top and semi curly. Definitely wavy."

Autumn's heart dropped to her stomach and she got a sick feeling. Was they really a chance that they were talking about the same guy? Mel was going on and on about this guy and what they had talked about. It all sounded so eerily familiar.

"Hello? Autumn?" Mel called into the receiver.

"I'm here. I was just wondering is this guys name ... Joe?"

Mel laughed. "Yeah it is. How did you know?"

Autumn fought the urge to throw up. "Do you have a picture of him?"

"No why?"

"You know my Mr wonderful that I told you about the other night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think it's the same guy." Autumn walked across her apartment and picked up her purse, retrieving the piece of paper with Joe number on it.

"Why would you say that. I'm in Miami and your in New York."

"My Joe lives in Orlando." Autumn held the paper in her hands, hating the feeling she had that both her and Mel had been played.

"So does mine."

"Does your Joe wear a Rolex on his right arm?"

"Yeah. Does your Joe drive a silver Hummer?" Mel asked suddenly sitting up on the couch her giddiness replaced with anger.

"Yes he does. I can't believe we're talking about the same guy."

"Does your Joe look like my Joe?" Mel asked as she stared at the tv.

"How am I suppose to know? I haven't seen your Joe."

"Turn to channel 42." Mel waited. She held her breath and prayed they weren't talking about the same guy.

"That's him alright."

* * *

New York City, New York 

Sunday, June 2007

8:32 PM

Joe walked into the Azmecca restaurant and told the maitre'd who he was meeting. He was quickly led to an empty table and poured a glass of champagne. He checked his watch and it was past eight thirty. Autumn had set this date up and now she was late. He took a sip of champagne and closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand caress his neck. "I was beginning to think you stood me up."

"I would never do that to you Joe."

He almost spit out his champagne as he recognized the voice. Turning slowly he almost fell out of his chair. "Mel it's not what you think."

She looked at him confused. "It's not? Well, why don't you explain it to me Joe."

"I was..well, I didn't expect to meet you and fall for you and I was already seeing this chic."

"This chic! So that's what I am to you? Just some chic?" Autumn hissed as she walked up on the other side of him.

Joe buried his face in his hands. This was the last thing he needed or expected.

"Yeah Joe, that's right, you fell for best friends in two separate states. Just your luck isn't it?" Mel stood over him, holding back the urge to slap him.

"I can't believe you thought you could get away with this! Did you think we were so stupid that we wouldn't figure out you were seeing someone else?"

Joe didn't say a word. He never knew they were friends until now and there was no way of getting out of this so he kept his mouth shut. Oh the messes he got himself into.

"Thankfully Joe, we both found someone that's more man than you'll ever be." Autumn teased as she raked a hand through his hair.

"Yeah Joe, you know what they say it's not the size of the pencil it's how you write with it and so on." Mel kissed his cheek and turned to accept the arm of Eric Young, while Autumn took his other arm.

Eric smiled brightly and tipped his chin. "Hey Joe, don't hate the player, hate the game."

Joe enraged and embarrassed watched as both his women walked away with Eric Young, their hands all over the little shit. And there was nothing he could do.


End file.
